Breaking in
by charmingchick33
Summary: What happens when someone from Elizabeth's past comes back to continue unfinished business?


Title- Breaking in.... Author- Charmingchick33 -- Katelyn Disclaimer- ER belongs to NBC etc so does the character Dean Rollins (crazy guy who .... Kidnapped those girlies, and killed them) The Pretender also belongs to NBC... and its creators etc... Author's Note- I'm actually doing this like an episode, sort of... Not in script form, Romano's not dead... still lacking an arm, but not dead... just a little... depressed. For the Pretender, it's timed after Island of the Haunted...  
  
--Lizzy--  
  
Elizabeth was excited; she had just gotten off from work and dropped Ella off at Kerry's house. Kerry had agreed to watch Ella, since she had Henry for the weekend, the two could play.  
  
The hours seemed to fly by at work, and Elizabeth was on her way home to meet Peter. She'd told him to stop by her place at 7, it was 6:30 and she was almost home. She hoped to beat him to her house so she had some time to freshen up.  
  
She pulled her van into the street parking at 6:40 PM. 'Good, some time to freshen up,' she thought to herself as she entered her apartment. Thoughts of Mark flooded her memory as she entered her suite, but then again they always did... She stroked the picture of Mark that was on her bedside table as she began to change. She got into some more... casual clothes; a pleated skirt and a blouse, and pulled her hair into a barrette.  
  
She was just going down to her deck to open the patio door when she felt a hand cover her mouth. She felt a prick in her exposed leg and her world faded to black.  
  
-- Peter --  
  
Peter pulled his car into the spot next to Elizabeth's (the guest parking spot) and got out. He was happy to be seeing Elizabeth; Cleo was at home with Reese, so he was alone. Peter made his way into the apartment complex and towards Elizabeth's suite. He rang the buzzer and waited, but nobody answered.  
  
After standing by the door for about five minutes, Peter began to think something was wrong. He then noticed the door was slightly ajar. He knocked it open and stepped inside Lizzy's apartment.  
  
"Elizabeth?" He called out. He stopped when he saw it. There on the carpeting was a small amount of blood. There also was a small trail of it that led from about a foot away from Elizabeth's patio door to where he was standing. Her patio door was open, and he could see Elizabeth's wedding ring had been carelessly thrown onto the floor right on top of a shattered picture of Mark Greene.  
  
Peter pulled his cell phone out and dialed 911. "I've just discovered the scene of a crime," he said and gave Elizabeth's address. "Hurry..." He said and hung up. He then dialed another number, Cleo's....  
  
Roll Credits  
  
Kerry came into the ER, she hadn't a clue what was going on with Elizabeth, which was her reasoning for coming in. She had Henry in his stroller along with Ella in one arm, and she had the arm she used to use her crutch pushing and leaning on the stroller. Her crutch sat in the little basket under the stroller along with her bag.  
  
"Here, let me help you Dr. Weaver," Abby said and took Ella. "Thanks," Kerry said and pulled out her crutch. "I'll watch Ella...." Haleh said and took her into the lounge. "Where's Elizabeth?" Kerry asks. "Have you not heard?" Jing-Mei asked as she came by the admit desk. "Heard what?" Kerry asked and took Henry out of his stroller.  
  
--Cut to John and Peter—  
  
"You okay?" John asked and put a supportive arm over Peter's shoulder.  
  
"Yea man, thanks for the ride..." Peter said in a somewhat dismissing tone.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" John asked.  
  
"No, man, I need some time... go...." Peter said in an annoyed tone. He sighed heavily and put his face in his hand.  
  
"Dr. Benton, the detective wants to see you," Chuny said as she poked her head in the window. "Alright, Alright, ok, I'll be there in a minute," He said shooing Chuny away. "I'll go," John said and left. "Thanks man," Peter said and put a hand on John's shoulder. "It's going to be ok," John said and turned as he walked out the door, showing the detective in as he did so.  
  
--Cut to.... A van?--  
  
Elizabeth rubbed her aching head as she slowly came to. She then saw the blood. She then saw the deep laceration to her leg. It had appeared that her capturer had tried to inject her with drugs, but had severely damaged the vain. "Damn," She muttered as she put her hand on the wound and tried to slow some of the oozing blood.  
  
"So you're awake," A voice asked from the front seat.  
  
"Yes," Elizabeth said in a somewhat frustrated voice.  
  
"Well, well, well Dr. Corday, something you said, actually was true, I recovered fully...." The voice said. Elizabeth thought hard. She could recognize the man's voice, but she could not place it. Then, it hit her. The voice was none other than ... Dean Rollins.  
  
"You're out," she said in a tone of bitterness and surprise.  
  
"Yea, I am... and I'm back, see I knew you cared about me," he said and laughed cruelly.  
  
"I don't give a damn about you," Elizabeth said in a bitter voice.  
  
"Well, well, well, Dr. Corday, that's not the best thing to be saying to the man who holds your life in his hands.  
  
"I'd rather die than care for you..." Elizabeth spat.  
  
"We'll see about that," Dean said and stopped the car.  
  
"Why did we stop?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Because we're here," he said and opened his door. He came around to the back of his truck and opened her door.  
  
"What are you doing," Elizabeth asked when Dean pulled out some rope.  
  
"Come here," he said and motioned for Elizabeth to come closer.  
  
"Here," he said and handed her some bandages for her leg. She quickly placed them and then she felt the rope. Dean began to tie her ankles together and then her wrists. "There you go pretty," he said and gently brushed a wisp of Elizabeth's hair out of her face. She pulled away and used her arms to smack him in the face. She tried to knock him unconscious, but in her tied up state was no match. "Oh, so this is how it's going to be," he grumbled and got up. He dragged her down into the darker part of a nearby alley and threw her roughly to the ground.  
  
"Dean, come on..." Elizabeth pleaded. "You're going to go back to prison where you belong," she said. "And if I have to die to put you there, then so be it..." She said and spat towards the man as he approached.  
  
"I don't think so..." he said and began to unbutton her blouse.  
  
"No, I don't think so..." Elizabeth said and kicked him. She fumbled with her ropes as Dean fell to the ground in pain.  
  
"Not so fast," He said and came up behind Elizabeth. She felt a hard object hit her back and her world once again faded to black.  
  
--Cut to Miss Parker--  
  
"Broots, what's our latest lead?" Parker asked as she lit a cigarette.  
  
"Umm... uhh, some kind of illegal operations bust in Chicago, he was living in a little flat in the outskirts, they just found it today.... Raines said that he wants us to check it out right away. He says that he's sending Lyle along, part of some kind of observation..." Broots explained.  
  
"Not if I have any say in it," Parker said bitterly and inhaled the smoky cigarette.  
  
"Is that distaste I'm hearing?" Lyle asked as he came into the room.  
  
"Lyle, what an unpleasant surprise," Miss Parker said and smiled.  
  
"Well, I know you love... surprises," Lyle said. "We ready to go Broootus," Lyle asked.  
  
"It's Broots sir and yes..." the man said.  
  
"Ahh yes, whatever..." Lyle said and began to walk away.  
  
"The man said his name was Broots," Miss Parker said breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"And my name's Lyle, what do you want me to say?" Lyle asked cockily.  
  
"I want you to get it right," Parker snapped.  
  
"Parker please," Sydney chipped in from his position at the desk. "Let's just go," He said and rose.  
  
"The old man's right," Lyle said and exited the room.  
  
--Cut to Alley--  
  
Parker got out of her car and pulled off her sunglasses. She surveyed the area and sighed in distaste.  
  
"What a mess," Sydney said and walked towards Jarod's layer.  
  
"Miss Parker, you'd better come see this," Broots said and looked in Parker's direction.  
  
"What is it?" She snapped and stepped over towards Broots.  
  
"Come here," Broots said.  
  
"I'm coming bird brain, hold on," she said and gingerly stepped over some garbage. Walking in this area in her 5 inch stilettos wasn't easy.  
  
"Oh my God," Miss Parker exclaimed when she saw it. On the ground behind the nearby dumpster lay a woman, her clothing was ripped and she was a bit bloodied. Her ankles and wrists were tied together with ropes and she had a lot of cuts and scrapes.  
  
"Call an ambulance," Miss Parker ordered.  
  
"It'll never be able to get here," Sydney said and surveyed the area.  
  
"We'll take her, isn't the nearest hospital cook county general?" Miss Parker asked Sydney who had the travel map.  
  
"Yes... "He said and went to bring the car closer.  
  
"I'll get her," Broots said.  
  
"You sure Broots?" Parker asked.  
  
"Why don't you just leave her, call the police, they'll handle it..." Lyle said coldly.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Broots asked.  
  
"I knew you were cold, but I never guessed heartless...." Miss Parker said and sighed.  
  
"Here," Lyle said and took off his Armani vest. "Wrap her in this..." he handed the jacket to Miss Parker who tried her best to wrap the woman up into the vest. Parker also took off her leather jacket and covered the woman with it. Broots felt for a pulse and got a weak one.  
  
"She needs a hospital now," He said and tried to lift her. He nearly failed.  
  
"Here, give her to me..." Miss Parker said annoyed.  
  
"No, I'll do it..." Lyle said and carried Elizabeth into the car as if she weighted nothing.  
  
-- Cook County General --  
  
Kerry walked out to the ambulance bay. The hospital had gotten a call that somebody was being brought in. A few seconds later, a black Lincoln Town car pulled into the bay. Kerry pushed the gurney out and as soon as she did, a woman in a leather mini-skirt and a sleeveless blouse got out. She had a very fierce look on her face, a look of pure determination.  
  
"She needs medical care," Miss Parker said and motioned for Kerry to come to the back seat. There lie Elizabeth. "Oh my God, Elizabeth," Kerry said and nearly screamed. "I'll be right back," She said and crutched off into the hospital.  
  
"Get me a back board and c-collar NOW!" She yelled as she entered the ambulance bay doors.  
  
"What's going on?" Peter asked as he interrupted the detective's questioning.  
  
"It's Elizabeth, can you help me?" Kerry asked.  
  
Peter and Kerry raced back outside and got Elizabeth onto the backboard and onto the gurney. "Thanks so much, for bringing her in," Kerry said.  
  
"Yea," Miss Parker said and followed them inside. She took a seat in triage but then realizing all the weirdo's in that area, she moved into the real part of the hospital. She followed some nurses down a hallway and practically bumped right into a trauma room. She looked inside and saw the doctor, with the crutch, she watched as she put a tube down the other woman's throat.  
  
-- Inside the room--  
  
"Get me an 8.0 ET Tube, and push atomidate and sox..." Kerry ordered. "Get me a crancoid pressure, a blood pressure, and a pulse-ox..." Ok, we're going to need a rape kit, and umm get the police officer in here for the photographs..." Kerry said as she intubated Elizabeth. "Also, get me 2 units of o-neg and type and cross for four more..." She said and walked towards the telephone to page surgery.  
  
"I can't believe this happened," John said as he walked down the hallway and into the trauma room. "How is she?" He asked.  
  
"She's doing alright, we need to get her up to surgery, she's got a minor stab wound to the left abdomen..."  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Robert asked as he slammed into the room.  
  
"Um... Dr. Corday was found in an alley.... She may've been..." Kerry paused.  
  
"May've been... what?" Robert asked, partly assuming the answer to his question.  
  
"She may've been raped Dr. Romano...." Dr. Benton said as he entered the room.  
  
"We're going to do the exam now, then you can take her up to surgery, she's in a coma right now, Dr's Peter and Romano, could you please step outside?" Abby asked as she brought in the supplies for the rape kit.  
  
"Sure...." Peter said and dragged the still shocked Romano out of the room.  
  
-- The Lounge --  
  
"Who did this?" Romano asked a rage in his voice.  
  
"I don't know, Dr. Romano," Peter said.  
  
"Well, when I find out..." Romano trailed off.  
  
"We don't know anything yet..." Peter said.  
  
"We think it was a man by the name of Dean Rollins, remember him?" Peter asked.  
  
"He was arrested you moron, check your facts..." Robert sneered.  
  
"He was released on parole...." Peter said.  
  
Romano stopped. He then realized that it was defiantly Dean Rollins.  
  
"He did it, I know it... if he's out of jail, it was him." He said.  
  
"We don't—"Peter was cut off.  
  
"I know it." Romano said firmly.  
  
"Dr. Romano, we need you, she's crashing..." Abby said and pulled the two doctors out of the lounge. They both rushed to the trauma room and found Elizabeth in a state of v-fib.  
  
"Get 3 more units on the rapid infuser NOW, and push an amp of eppy" Romano yelled, desperation filling his voice. He grabbed the cardiac paddles.  
  
"Charge to 200, Clear!" He yelled and put the paddles to Lizzy's chest.  
  
"Still nothing," Peter said.  
  
"Charge to 250, Clear!" He yelled again.  
  
"Still nothing..." Peter said, tears beginning to fill his eyes.  
  
"Push another amp of eppy, and Charge to 300, Clear!" Romano yelled a tone of pure desperation.  
  
"A systole..." Peter said, his eyes overflowing.  
  
"AGAIN, One last time!" Romano yelled and slammed the paddles to Elizabeth's chest.  
  
The entire room grew silent; all were waiting for the sound of a heartbeat...  
  
-- TBC -- 


End file.
